Dreams and Football
by MixedUp'N'MessedUp
Summary: Blaine wants to watch the football game, and Kurt falls asleep. Rated M. BlainexKurt


**A/N: I have never written anything like…this before. My first Glee fiction!:D Criticism is welcome, I know it's not too good**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I do not own Blaine and Kurt, Again- Ryan Murphy does. What I would do to be Ryan Murphy….**

The couple sat on Kurt's living room couch, watching the football game Blaine had practically begged him to watch. The younger boy was leaning into his boyfriend while the older boy had his arms wrapped around the others' stomach.

"You know," Kurt sighed "I would have never agreed to watch this with you if I had known it'd take this long…"

"Kurt, it's barely started." Blaine chuckled

"I Know! This is taking forever!" Kurt exclaimed with a heavy sigh

"You're such a diva," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the nose

"You love it."

"That I do," Blaine said with a wink and went back to watching the game

"I think I'm going to go to sleep, you don't mind do you?" Kurt asked

"Nope, not at all. I'll wake you after the game."

"Kay…" Kurt yawned and snuggled closer into his boyfriends side

Blaine continued to watch the TV screen, and soon he felt Kurt's breathing go even. He smiled to himself thinking about how lucky he was to have this beautiful boy in his arms. He looked down and watched Kurt's sleeping face.

"You are so perfect," Blaine mumbled to the sleeping Kurt, "I love you so much."

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt and rested his head atop of Kurt's. Kurt wiggled a little and mumbled something, and Blaine froze thinking he had woken Kurt up. He let his breath out as soon as he realized Kurt stayed just as he was, still sleeping and looking beautiful as ever.

"Hmm…" Kurt half moaned- half groaned and Blaine loosened his arms. Kurt pressed closer to him as soon as he did, so he tightened his arms a bit more, not too tight though because he was still afraid of waking the young boy up.

"uhh, Bl...ai-ne" Kurt continued to talk in his sleep. Blaine froze again for what felt like the millionth time since his boyfriend fell asleep.

"_Did he just say my name?"_

"Blainee.." Kurt mumbled, Confirming Blaine's thoughts.

"_He's dreaming about me,"_ Blaine's heart swelled at the thought that Kurt dreamt about him but that was short lived.

"Blaine...Blaine- Don't stop" Kurt moaned quietly and pressed himself into Blaine harder. Only then did Blaine register the hardness pressed into his side and the raspy sound of Kurt's voice that he didn't catch before.

"_Oh my god! Is Kurt really having a sex dream about me?...Should I wake him? He'd be so pissed off if he came in his pants, these are a pair of his favorite…but the __**noises**__he's making…ughh.." _Blaine thought, half wanting to see what his boyfriend was going to do next, half wanting to look away and pretend it wasn't happening.

"Blaine…Oh my god…" Kurt whimpered rubbing himself into Blaine slightly harder making Blaine moan a little.

Blaine really needed to end this before Kurt woke up and was embarrassed.

"Kurt, honey. Wake up." Blaine shook him.

"Come on, Kurt. The games over." Blaine looked up and made sure it really was before turning the TV completely off.

"Hmm…I don't wanna…" Kurt grumbled

"You gotta," Blaine chuckled, but his voice was strained trying not to focus on the pressure he still felt in his side. Kurt looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Everything alright?" Kurt mumbled; face still half in Blaine's chest

"Yeah, I- uhmm- Ha…yeah. Everything's great." Blaine stuttered

"No, it's not," Kurt sat up a bit straighter, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's not bad, It's just you talk in your sleep and well…You said some things." Blaine said softly

"Oh…_oh!" _Kurt blushed as he remembered what he'd been dreaming about. His first time, _Their _first time.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I-I just…Oh my god." Kurt said as he realized how hard he was, and how very much pushed up against Blaine he was. "Oh, god. I am So sorry!" He said trying to move away

"Don't be." Blaine said as he tightened his arms around Kurt to prevent him from moving away, "It's not like I haven't felt it before." He winked making Kurt blush brighter

"Yeah, I know, but I like violated you in my sleep." Kurt mumbled

"Who says I didn't like it?" Blaine grinned at his boyfriend as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Kurt relaxed into the kiss and began kissing back. Blaine slipped his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opened his mouth wider, allowing Blaine entrance. Blaine moaned as their tongues fought for dominance and began leaning back into the couch, pulling Kurt with him.

"Wanna know what my dream was about, Blaine?" Kurt cooed, Sitting up and straddling Blaine's hips. Blaine moaned in response, so Kurt continued

"It was about you, Baby. How good you looked naked as you pumped my cock…hmm." Kurt began, While Blaine was watching him. He figured out the first time they were together that Kurt was completely different when they were in bed. Outside of the bedroom, He was a diva, but he was also a little blushing boy that got red every time somebody mentioned something even remotely sexual, but once he was turned on that part of him disappeared.

"It was about our first night," He pulled off Blaine's shirt as he continued, "God, that night…It was amazing, Blaine."

Blaine laid there shirtless, trying to get Kurt's shirt off as well. Finally he gave up and Kurt took it off by himself.

"When are your parents getting back?" Blaine asked, breathing heavy

"Their not supposed to be home for another 2 or 3 hours." Kurt said jerking his hips slightly

"Hmm…good." Was all Blaine said as he unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and his own and slipped them both off.

Kurt began grinding his hips softly into Blaine's, making them both moan. Blaine lifted his hips to grind back into Kurt, and they started a slow rhythm.

"Uh..b..blaine…Do y—Did you bring…any…uhhh lube?.." Kurt moaned

"Uh-huh. In my front pocket." He said.

Kurt slide down Blaine and Grabbed the lube, Holding his hand out to Blaine

"Let's take this up to my room." He said

"Kurt…Ugh, Please! " Blaine moaned as a very naked Kurt slide his ass slowly across Blaine's hard and waiting cock.

"Well…Since you asked so nicely…" Kurt teased, then in one quick motion slide all the way down onto Blaine's dick making them both moan loudly. Blaine grasped Kurt's hips and lightly started to thrust up.

"hmmm…" Kurt moaned

"You feel so good baby, you're so damn tight!" Blaine whimpered

"You're so hard, you're cock feels fucking amazing inside of me. If I could I'd fuck you all the time." Kurt replied, rocking his hips.

"Ride my cock, Kurt. I wanna see you fuck yourself on me."

"ugnhh…" Kurt started moving up and down on Blaine, whining and whimpering every so often.

"Harder, Kurt! Fuck!" Blaine exclaimed

Kurt complied and started going faster, moaning uncontrollably now.

"Fuck, yes….uh…Oh..oh god." Kurt groaned, rocking his hips searching for release. Blaine could feel he was getting close, By the tightness and the way Kurt was bouncing vigorously on his hard member.

"hmm, just like that baby. Just—fuck—like that." Blaine mumbled, grabbing Kurts dick and started stroking in time with Kurt.

"Uh, I—I'm gonna…Fuck..Yes, Blaine. oh god,_ oh my god!" _Kurt shrieked as he came, splattering all over Blaine's chest.

Blaine fallowed right after as Kurt rode out his orgasm, with a high shrilling call of "KURT!"

Kurt fell onto Blaine's chest, getting the sticky mess they made all over himself as well.

"That…that was amazing…" Kurt said as he came down from his high, still out of breath.

"It was fantastic, Babe." Blaine said as he gave Kurt a loving kiss. "You're fantastic…I love you"

"I love you too, and I'll love you even more as soon as we're cleaned up. I need a shower."

"Can we take on of those 'Water saving' showers?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin.

"Save water, Shower with a friend?" Kurt said, "And here I thought you were more…" He trailed off teasingly

"I will always be more." Blaine said as he and Kurt made their way to Kurt's bathroom. "And for the record, you look so good riding me cock." He whispered in Kurt's ear and it made Kurt shiver.

"_I never thought I'd love showering so much," _Kurt thought.


End file.
